


Falling From Grace

by Wolfcry22



Series: StarBound & StarFire [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Family, Angels, Angry Dean Winchester, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Dean Winchester Makes Sacrifices For Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dying Sam Winchester, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fallen Angels, Fights, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Heaven vs Hell, Hellhounds, Hospitals, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hell Trials Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: After the angels fall, Castiel calls for Rasplin and so does Dean. Takes place during (9x1) and on.
Series: StarBound & StarFire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801441
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another installment in this series. It’ll be a little shorter than the others but definitely deals with some new ideas and struggles. I wanted to show another side of Rasplin while still showing the pull that he feels between the light and dark and which way he actually wants to fall. Thank you all for reading and following this far and I hope you all enjoy!

Rasplin hears the cry before he realizes what's happening. At first it's just a dull throb in his forehead prickling behind his eyes. It quickly turned into a caterwaul of keening voices as though a million of terrified voices were being ripped from everything that they had ever known. It jolted Rasplin awake from his light slumber and sent him fumbling from his den as swiftly as possible.

He waited at the mouth of his den to find Wolvys streaming past him, paws pounding the ground and disturbing the undergrowth. Prey milled around their paws, yet no Wolvy stopped to hunt. Instead, the Wolvys kept pace as if worrying about missing something important. 

Rasplin caught sight of a light brown male Wolvy with bright yellow tipped wings and a white stripe down his spine. He stood a few tail-lengths from the rest of the Wolvys, halting to meet Rasplin's gaze with liquid blue orbs of concern.

Rasplin charged over to meet him, heart aching deep within his chest. "Lightningstike, what's happening," he asked fretfully.

"I don't know," he confessed softly. He was much younger than Rasplin, smaller too, but he was far from a coward. The fact that he was trembling in fear sent waves of worry through Rasplin. "I heard whispers that they're falling."

"Falling," echoed Rasplin. "Who?”

Lightningstrike let out a low whimper, forcing himself to stand tall to meet Rasplin's unwavering gaze. "The angels."


	2. Chapter 1: Rest Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Castiel, where are you," Rasplin whispered, head tipped upward toward the sky. Perhaps if Castiel still had his angel radio turned on he would be able to hear Rasplin calling for him in his mind. Castiel hadn't answered his prayers since the angels fell and Rasplin feared the worst.

Rasplin stood pacing in front of his den. He wasn't sure how long he had been awake, but he knew that he couldn't even think about falling asleep now. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed just a few precious hours ago. 

Hoards and hoards of blinding white lights had hurtled toward the earth. He was sure the humans would call it a meteor shower as they had before when the same thing had occurred previously. However, Rasplin knew otherwise. This was no random act of nature, far from it actually. Rasplin could barely come to terms with what he had just seen as truth either. There was no other way to explain it.

The angels had fallen. 

Rasplin remembered telling Sam and Dean that they needed to close every door that they possibly could through those Trials: Heaven, Hell, StarBound, or Starfire. He distinctly didn't remember telling them to purge all of the angels from Heaven and send them hurtling toward earth. No, this wasn't Sam and Dean's doing; this was something much more sinister at work here.

The former Hellhound had attempted to listen to what every whispering, fearful Wolvy had said. None of them had leads on anything, however. It was all speculation about what may have happened. Most of the Wolvys were startled that the same thing could happen to them. Wolvys on Earth would be just as lost as the angels. Although, Rasplin even thought that some would be worse off and turn on anyone, wolf or human, that may threaten them. 

Through everything, the angels falling wasn't even on Rasplin's forefront of thought. He had other more personal things to be concerned about. 

"Castiel, where are you," Rasplin whispered, head tipped upward toward the sky. Perhaps if Castiel still had his angel radio turned on he would be able to hear Rasplin calling for him in his mind. Castiel hadn't answered his prayers since the angels fell and Rasplin feared the worst. 

The other thing bothering Rasplin was Sam and Dean. He had felt the damage to Sam's body and soul firsthand. There was no way that he had been able to survive the Trails. Rasplin had seen Hellhounds across the Meadow still snarling and howling as if nothing happened, so that meant that the Gates of Hell weren't closed if they were still able to collect the souls of human on earth for their demon counterparts. That could only mean that Sam had failed and that meant he had succumb to his fate.

Just when Rasplin was about to give up on being able to reach anyone, he heard something that clearly wasn't meant for him. 

He heard Dean's voice in a prayer. 

Rasplin never had the heart to tell Sam nor Dean that he had long since learned how to pick up on angel radio. He had spent enough time with Castiel and Meadowslip, who could also pick up on it after fighting alongside them for so many years. Every Wolvy in StarBound could tune in if they wanted and had a strong enough connection. Heaven had attempted to rid their connection with StarBound and force the Wolvys to give up powers to listen in, but many of the Wolvys were much more stubborn than the angels would ever be able to give them credit for. That means they could listen in whenever they chose to, which had been useful when the angels had begun to attack StarBound's borders. Not all Wolvys were devastated with the angels falling to earth and being cut off from heaven either. 

"Whosever is listening, I need your help."

"Dean," whispered Rasplin, rearing back on his hind legs, thrusting his front paws down onto the ground until he heard a sickening crack. "Idiot! What did I tell you about making yourself a target?! What in Lupus's name are you doing?!"

Rasplin was well aware that the eldest Winchester couldn't hear him. That didn't stop the words from tearing from him in pure rage. If Rasplin could hear it, that meant angels and Wolvys alike could as well. There weren't many on either side that were sympathetic to the Winchesters and many more than wanted them dead. A manic call to whoever would listen was not something that would keep Same safe....it was something that would get him dead if he wasn’t already.

"Do I have to hold your hands or something," Rasplin muttered, paws already taking him in the direction of the withered veil. One of the only good things to come out of this whole incident of the angels falling was that Wolvys were more skittish and chose to stay away from any border of veil, making travel to earth much more obtainable for Rasplin where he wouldn't have to worry about anyone catching or questioning him. 

Rasplin didn't slow until the sight of the shimmering veil was in front of him. A low hum sounded around the edges, beckoning Rasplin closer. With a final push off from the ground, Rasplin sailed through the portal and landed with a thunder of paws on the other side. 

The momentum forced his paws to be unable to stop, body buckling upward and falling head over tail. He landed unceremoniously on his haunch, pain searing through the muscle toward his knee. 

Propping up on front paws, Rasplin craned his head around to spy a short spike belonging to a broken off piece of tree branch protruding from him. It had pierced through his skin and flesh, blood welling around the splintering wood. 

"Son of a bitch," Rasplin hissed. Everything about wound care told him not to pull out the spike until he had a way to stop the bleeding that was sure to spurt out. Unfortunately, he didn't have that kind of time. There was no telling what dangers could be waiting for him, not to mention that he didn't have time to sit and wait around when Dean's prayer could've been answered by someone less friendlier than him. 

With a grunt, Rasplin wrapped his fangs around the base of the spike until his cheek pressed to his haunch. He counted to three, pulling the branch out of his flesh as quickly and smoothly as possible. A whimper left his throat when the branch had been plucked free. Blood bubbled from the shallow wound, streaming down his fur in small rivulets. Rasplin brushed his tongue over the wound, picking out pieces of splintered bark that had become caught just under his flesh. The chance of infection was high as always, but Rasplin wasn't about to let this slow him down.

"Alright, Winchester," whispered Rasplin, hauling himself to his paws. He lifted his hind leg, testing it gingerly until he felt it move with relative ease. "Let's just hope I'm the only one tracking your soul." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hospital loomed into view in front of Rasplin. It hadn't been difficult to track Dean's soul since Rasplin had been the one to drag it to Hell in the first place. He never forgot a soul once he had touched it. Even without Dean's prayer, Rasplin was sure he would be able to find him. He just hoped he was the only one that had found him. 

He allowed himself to become invisible so that the hospital workers didn't notice a broad shouldered black furred wolf walking down the halls. 

After meandering through the lobby, sidestepping a few drunk construction workers and a man claiming to have a heart attack, Rasplin forced himself up a few flights of stairs to the hospital rooms for those staying more than one night in critical condition. The scent of Sam's life force was dwindling while Dean's fear scent was nearly strong enough to send every Hellhound in the vicinity rushing towards him. Rasplin would need to act fast to make sure that didn't happen. 

A growl sounded behind Rasplin from across the hall once he stepped away from the stairs. The body across from him may be invisible to the rest of the humans that were bustling around like nothing was happening, but Rasplin could see him for what he truly was. 

Pitch black fur outlined the shadowy figure. Bright red eyes shone threateningly, lips peeled back to reveal a line of broken teeth. Saliva dribbled from his exposed fang as the creature took a couple more steps forward, snarl slicing through the mundane voices of nurses and doctors that echoed around them.

"Rasplin," whispered the Hellhound, voice hoarse and vibrating in the back of his throat.

"Jasper," Rasplin growled back, setting his paws a shoulder-length apart. Fur spiking along his spine, Rasplin took another step forward, ears twitching on top of his head. "What are you doing here?"

Jasper grinned menacingly. "Followed the scent of angels. Apparently there's someone real important here and I'm going to find out who," he announced proudly. 

"I won't let you!"

"I'd like to see you stop me, soft-heart!" 

Rasplin lowered into a battle crouch. His eyes shifted around to the nurses, doctors, and patients that walked this hallway. It wasn't an overly active part of the hospital, but that didn't mean that it was uninhabited. Any fight that they had would spill over and may cause more harm than good. How would they explain a sudden spray of blood against the wall or the sound of death's final cry? 

Glancing around, Rasplin managed to see his best option. The window to his left was open a crack to allow fresh air to waft in. If he could force Jasper through it, he just may be able to pull this off.

Jasper growled as he prowled over to Rasplin. The former Hellhound drew back, head lifted and muzzle wrinkling as he snarled threateningly. 

Suddenly, Jasper shot for Rasplin. Rasplin saw where Jasper was attempting to grab at his left shoulder, so he easily sidestepped and thrust his paw against Jasper's shoulder. Jasper staggered, teeth gnashing together as he prepared for another strike at the older Wolvy. 

"Is that all you got," taunted Rasplin, positioning himself in front of open window.

Jasper kicked his hind leg against the ground. "I'm going to end you!" He launched toward Rasplin once more.

Rasplin stepped to the side, sinking his teeth into Jasper's shoulder as he bolted into him. Rasplin kicked off the ground, using his forward momentum to lift Jasper into the air. Jasper howled and kicked ferociously as Rasplin threw him out of the window, glass shattering around him as he plummeted to the ground. 

Eyes turned in Rasplin's direction despite not being able to see him. It wasn't long before numerous people rushed toward him and Rasplin was forced to duck out of the way, fur bristling in alarm for fear of someone accidentally bumping into him. They couldn't know that he was there or that would jeopardize not only himself, but Sam and Dean as well. 

Rasplin lowered into a crouch with his muzzle lifted to sniff the air. The faint scent of Sam as well as Dean's fear scent grazed his nose once again. He was able to pinpoint the room and he didn't hesitate to dart over before any human could stumble upon him. Rasplin reared on his hind legs, thrusting a paw down on the knob to swing it open.

There he found the youngest Winchester laying on a hospital bed with wires and IVs attached and embedded into his veins and skin. An oxygen cannula looped around Sam's ears and rested under his nose. He wore a hospital gown and his face was freshly shaved, but Rasplin was sure that Dean had been the one to do that. 

The last time Rasplin had seen Sam he had been still reeling from the Trials, but he had still been conscious and Rasplin had been hopeful for Dean's case. Rasplin knew that death was inevitable with the Trials. Sam hadn't made it to the end and the Gates of Hell still weren't closed, yet here Sam laid. A slickly scent now rose from him. Rasplin knew this smell wasn't far from the smell that clung to those that had died. Sam may not be dead yet, but he was certainly on his way.

Rasplin whimpered, leaning forward to nudge Sam's hand. It was cold to the touch.

"Sam, what happened," Rasplin whispered. He lifted a paw to prod Sam's wrist, wondering if that would jolt him awake. Sam didn't move. His heart rate monitor sounded at the same even tempo. 

Sam and Rasplin had never really seen eye to eye. Rasplin would never fully forgive Sam for what he had done to Meadowslip, but that didn't mean that Rasplin wanted to see him hurt. The strangely tall Winchester had begun to grow on him last time they had spent time together and Rasplin had vowed right then that he would do anything to protect him and Dean. They both reminded him of his daughter in different ways. If he couldn't protect her, the least he could do was protect them. 

"Dean," Rasplin muttered. The eldest Winchester wouldn't have left his brother's side unless something was seriously wrong. That meant he could be on his own and that would leave him vulnerable. Rasplin had to get to him before anyone else did. 

Rasplin withdrew from Sam to prowl to the door. He cast one more glance over his shoulder in case Sam stirred. When it was clear that Sam was as comatose as he was before, Rasplin bunched his muscles and allowed himself to disappear just as he had before. 

He padded through the blustering hallway. Most of the nurses were congregating at the table in the middle of the hallway while doctors walked around them, calling out things and people's name. Rasplin blocked it out as he picked up Dean's scent like a beacon and easily followed it to a chapel area. Never in a million years did Rasplin think that Dean would be the praying type, but if that's where he was, Rasplin was going to be right on his trail.

Rasplin stopped at the entrance to the small chapel. It had a high ceiling with an alter at the front and stained glass windows. There were rows of pews on either side, leaving an isle in the center. Rasplin didn't have to look far to see Dean sitting in the fourth pew from the front with his hands clasped together in front of him. He leaned forward, head pressed against his hands while his shoulders shook with silent cries.

Dean wasn't the only one in the chapel. There was an elderly women at the front and a middle aged man at the back on the other side. Rasplin looked around, realizing that there was a supply closet right across the chapel. If he could just get Dean in there, then he could show himself and they could talk somewhat freely. Unfortunately, what was the best way for Rasplin to do that?

With an almost defeated sigh, Rasplin padded forward. He stopped across from Dean, standing in the isle to watch the once powerful and joke filled Winchester crumple under the realization that his brother was dying. Rasplin felt he had to do anything within his power to stop it, even though he had no idea how. 

Suddenly, Rasplin shot forward and grabbed Dean's pant leg around his leg firmly in clamped teeth. Dean let out a grunt as Rasplin ripped him from the pew and drug him forward. Dean shot out a hand to grab at Rasplin, but Rasplin wrapped his wing around his face, clamping his mouth shut. He drug the thrashing Dean out of the chapel and out of the hallway, into the supply closet. He slammed the door closed and reached out to flick the light on in the cramped space. 

While he was shifting, Dean shot out a fist and collided it with the side of Rasplin's muzzle. Rasplin yelped in alarm, drawing back until his back pressed against the wall, flanks heaving with each panicked breath. 

"Rasplin," Dean questioned, squinting into the darkness. 

Rasplin realized he was still invisible to Dean and quickly shook out his fur, willing himself into view. He materialized in front of the hunter with a paw pressed against his lip, which Dean had split open with the punch. "StarBound sake that hurts," Rasplin muttered. 

Dean's eyes widened in shock. "I-I'm sorry. I thought you were a different Hellhound," Dean began quickly, wringing his hands together.

Rasplin lifted a paw dismissively. His tongue whipped across his lip to clean the blood. "That's the only way that I knew to bring you here without exposing myself." A shudder passed through Rasplin. "This isn't exactly the best place for me to be."

"A hospital?"

"Not just the hospital." Rasplin held his breath, hearing voices on the other side of the door. He didn't relax until the footsteps faded away. "Angels, demons, StarBound Wolvys, StarFire Wolvys; all of them could be on my trail, or better yet yours."

"Mine?" 

Rasplin rolled his eyes. Dean clearly wasn't following. "Yes, yours! Your prayer went out to everyone, Dean," he pointed out sharply. "You broadcasted your desires pretty loudly for all to hear and not just the angels. Damnit, Dean! I thought you were smarter than this." 

Dean drew back in surprise that quickly morphed into anger. "I can't let him die, Rasplin!" 

"Maybe you should!"

The sentiment rushed from Rasplin's mouth before he could stop it. His ears twitched as his head lowered into his shoulders, a long sigh flowing through him. "I just meant that I know you care for your brother, Dean. That much is obvious, but somethings are left better the way the are. I did tell you what would happen." 

Dean leaned against the back of the closet, forcing a broom back into the corner to give him more room. He lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I know what you told me. It was a little late to do anything about it, though," he muttered.

"And who's fault was that? It wasn't like I was consulted on the Trials," Rasplin reported before realizing what he had said. His ears pinned against his head as he sighed once more. "Dean, I am sorry about Sam. Death is not easy under the best circumstances and these aren't the best. But, I would suggest to you not to keep praying. There's no telling who may show up when you do. There's worst things than me that could show up." 

"So you think that I should just let Sam die," Dean croaked after a moment.

Rasplin bowed his head. "I do. Let him be at peace. Let him be at rest."


	3. Chapter 2: The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasplin knows what has to come after the less than easy conversation.

Dean took in what Rasplin had just told him. It was advice that he had not only heard from Rasplin, but from many others. In fact, Dean could remember a time when he had said something along the same lines. However, that had been different. It was always different when it came to Sam. Rasplin just didn't understand, and how could he when his relationship with Harvey was dysfunctional to say the least? 

"Dean, are you listening to me," growled Rasplin harshly, tail tip twitching to and fro.

Dean waved him off. "Yeah, yeah."

Rasplin knew that wasn't the case, so he decided to repeat himself. "What exactly were you planning to do or are planning to do?"

"I'm going to get someone to heal my brother." Dean looked Rasplin up and down slowly. "I don't suppose you could..."

Rasplin shook his head gravely. "I'm not that kind of healer. Wolvys heal with herbs and sacred pools that we have at our disposal. We can't heal like angels can," he muttered darkly. 

Dean reached out his hand to graze his fingers against Rasplin's thick furred shoulder. "Then I need to find someone that can."

"You aren't thinking about some random angel, are you?" Rasplin didn't need Dean to answer to the question to already know what he was going to say. Dean would do anything to heal his brother and that meant leaning on those that he previously wouldn't have trusted. 

Dean struck out a fist against the floor. His knuckles cracked against the hard ground, causing him to grunt in pain. "I don't have a choice! I tried to call for Cas, but I don't think that he can hear me."

There were only two reasons that Rasplin knew that Castiel wouldn't answer. His head bowed forward until his muzzle was brushing Dean's hand. "Dean, I know Castiel. The only reason that he wouldn't answer would be if something happened to him or he lost his grace. I saw the way that the angels fell from heaven." 

"You saw?" Dean's voice broke when he spoke. He knew how horrible it had looked from earth to see all those angels plummet from heaven. He couldn't imagine how it felt for Rasplin and the other Wolvys to have to witness it on a different level.

Rasplin ducked back with a look of horror flashing across his features. His eyes hollowed, rounding in recollection. "I saw it from StarBound. I also heard it."

Dean gulped. "Heard it?"

"The sounds of thousands of voices screaming and crying out in confusion. I've never heard anything quite like it. We didn't need angel radio to hear them." Rasplin tucked his paws tightly under him. "I tried reaching out to Castiel, but I never received anything back. It's just as dangerous for me to call to him since Wolvys and Hellhounds may be able to hear, not to mention other angels. I’m not exactly well liked by any of them." 

Dean grew silent for a moment. "Do you think that you could find him?"

"Find him," Rasplin echoed. He had come to help Dean and Sam, not to find Castiel. "You want me to track an angel without grace, so essentially tracking his vessel?" 

Dean nodded eagerly, scooting forward so that he was even closer to Rasplin in the small space. "If Castiel can't help us, maybe he needs us to help him. I just want to make sure that he's not hurt. Last I spoke with him he wanted to close the gates of Heaven."

"I'm sorry, did you say close the gates of Heaven?" Rasplin twitched his ears as if not believing what he had just heard.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes, keep up! Besides, I thought that you wanted us to close any gates that we could, including the ones to StarBound and StarFire." 

"Yes, I did say that." Rasplin could distinctively remember saying those things to Dean and Sam, but Castiel hadn't been around. "But, I didn't tell Castiel that."

Dean could detect a slight discomfort in Rasplin's voice when he mentioned their angel friend. He narrowed his eyes in concern. "When is the last time that you spoke to him, Rasplin?"

The fur along Rasplin's fur spiked, standing on end. His mouth went dry as he shook his head. "That is none of your concern! You said that you wanted me to find him and I can at least try, seeing as though I will be of no help here. Me being here may actually be a danger. I already had to kill one Hellhound."

"You had to kill a Hellhound here?" Dean couldn't believe that he had missed that. Wolvy battles were always bloody and rarely were quiet. 

Rasplin nodded, flicking his tail tip. "Yeah, it was quick. I did push him out the window though."

Dean decided not to press about that. Somethings were best to be left alone. "Please try to find Cas and make sure that he's okay. I'll deal with Sam here."

"Dean, whatever you do...." Rasplin trailed off. He had to tread on light paws to say this gently. "Please do with Sam's best interest at heart, not your own." 

Dean shrugged Rasplin off. The former Hellhound could think whatever he wanted; Dean didn't have to listen to him. He knew what he had to do to help his brother and he didn't have to ask Rasplin for permission. "Do you need anything?"

Rasplin sniffed at Dean's pelt, nose twitching madly at the end of his muzzle. He could pick up trace scents of Castiel, or more likely his vessel. "If Castiel doesn't have his grace then I can't track him that way. Do you have anything that he may have held or has his scent?"

Dean patted around his pockets and twisted the ring he always wore. His hand then drifted upwards and gripped the pennant of the necklace he wore. He tugged gingerly, the twine easily coming undone. He held the item closed to his chest before extending it toward Rasplin. "What about this?" 

Rasplin gingerly stretched out his neck. He nosed the item until a burst of scent washed over him. It was mostly Dean's sweat and whatever cologne he used, but there were faint hints of Castiel's scent. This may be Rasplin's best attempt to find his vessel. "Do you mind if I take this?"

"Uh, a little." Dean looked into Rasplin's gaze, knowing that there was no other way. "Fine, but promise you'll take good care of it and bring it back." 

Rasplin took the necklace with a raised wing. "I know how important these can be. I promise in Lupus's name that I'll bring it back."

Dean guessed that was as high of a regard as he could expect from Rasplin. Still, it was hard to watch that object be carried off yet again. There was a time when he never thought that he would wear it again, but no matter what happened between himself and Sam, he couldn't justify getting rid of it. 

"You'll be careful," Dean asked in the typical big brother manner that he didn't entirely know how to shut off.

Rasplin snorted in amusement. "I'm much older than you, Dean. I think that I can be spared the father talk," he pointed out with a wink. "In fact, I've given this talk hundreds of times to Mina and Oliver." 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He should've thought of that. "Right, right, my bad. Hopefully I'll see you soon." 

"StarBound willing." Rasplin rose to his paws and tucked the amulet under his right wing. "You be careful yourself and don't trust anyone. Not everyone who may offer help are really doing it for the right reasons."

Dean nodded, biting down on his bottom lip. "I know." He feebly stretched out a hand with Rasplin taking a step forward. Dean's fingers slid into his thick, wiry fur, kneading at his ear. Rasplin had to admit it felt nice, even if Dean was a human. Rasplin never thought that he would ever find himself enjoying the company of a human, especially one that he had drug down to Hell. "Call if you need anything?" 

"Call?"

"Um, never mind."

Rasplin rolled his eyes. "You can call for me if you need anything. It's just like calling for Castiel. StarBound Wolvys can answer prayers and luckily I had a pretty good teacher in Meadowslip to learn how." Rasplin's ears lifted on his head when he heard footsteps heading toward them. A growl of apprehension rolled in his throat. 

The door was suddenly thrown open by an older janitor. "Hey, buddy. What are ya doin' in here," he questioned stiffly.

Dean glanced to the space in front of him to find that Rasplin was no longer standing in front of him. "Er, I needed a moment?"

"Get out of here," the man growled. 

Rasplin pelted out of the room under the shield of his invisibility. He glanced back over his shoulder to Dean. He hadn't had a chance to say goodbye. He just hoped that Dean would understand his abruptness for leaving. The only way that he knew to keep them safe was to get as far away from them as possible. He had checked on them to make sure that he was safe and now he needed to find Castiel. 

Even if Dean hadn't asked Rasplin to find him, the black furred Wolvy knew he couldn't have done anything else. Dean and Sam would make their own choices whether or not Rasplin agreed with them or not. That meant that Rasplin would take the same leniency as they did with finding Castiel. After all, it would be what Mina would've done. It was amazing how much of Rasplin's life had and always would be dictated on what Mina would've done. If his daughter couldn't be there to make these decisions on her own, then Rasplin could make his decision based on what he thought she would do. 

That started with finding Castiel.


	4. Chapter 3: On The Beaten Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I say we cook him," exclaimed another man with the collar and leash.
> 
> Rasplin nearly busted out laughing. Let them try!

Rasplin traveled for a week on foot since he didn't want to risk using any of his power from StarFire or StarBound. That could be tracked much easier than his scent. He also didn't risk flying since he was sure that he would be noticed. Rasplin didn't mind traveling through forests at night and sleeping for part of the day before rising to start it all again. It had been a while since he had been on a trek of this magnitude. His muscles ached and his stomach rumbled from lack of proper hunting opportunities. However, Rasplin found that he was beginning to enjoy it.

There was something familiar about ducking in trees and in undergrowth to sleep and traveling for long treks. It was what Wolvys were made for. The original plan wasn't for them to stay in Heaven or StarBound; they were meant to walk the earth. Their larger bodies, long legs, lean muscles, thick fur, and majestic wings were a testament to the relationship they were supposed to have with humans. Dogs had taken over that department after the idea fell through from the man upstairs, but all Wolvys knew the truth. They were granted the abilities they had to aid the humans in transportation and to be a companion. 

Rasplin had plenty of time to ponder all of this as he walked. There was a time when he and Meadowslip could go for walks together in the dead of night. They would walk so close that their fur would brush and tails would intertwine. They could talk for hours about everything or walk in silence just enjoying each other's company. When Meadowslip died, Rasplin had often walked with Mina and he would share stories with her. Mina had also opened up to Rasplin about how she felt about Meadowslip's death and about so much more. Rasplin would never have realized how the other Starbound Wolvys treated her just because she was half Hellhound. He knew that Meadowslip would've had much better advice than he did, but he had tried his best. He had always tried his best.

His thoughts then drifted to Castiel; how could they not? Mina had adored Castiel more than anyone else, even her uncle. Rasplin had no idea what Mina saw in him considering he wasn't even the same species at her. He also didn't understand much sarcasm, if any, nor did he always understand her excitement and what she was talking about. Mina had always been patient with him even if he couldn't share her excitement. He had still loved her and cared for her just as Meadowslip and Rasplin did. Rasplin couldn't explain the look in Castiel's eyes—or at least his vessel's eyes—that he got when he looked to her and when Mina howled his name. They had been bonded in a way that Rasplin had never seen an angel and Wolvy be, or anyone really for that matter. Rasplin had seen the pain in Castiel when he had found out that Mina had been murdered. Rasplin hadn't known how to comfort Castiel when he was dealing with his own grief and it had continued to shove a wedge in their already strained relationship. It wasn't until recently that they had patched things up and then it had been shattered just as quickly. Rasplin knew that it wasn't Castiel, but it hadn't made it any easier. 

Rasplin shook his head viciously. There was no need to think about that now. 

Suddenly, Rasplin halted when he felt the harsh and broken cement under his paws begin to vibrate. He looked up to see bright lights streaming toward him. His fur bristled along his spine as terror pulsed through him. 

Rasplin dove forward, hind legs catching on a curb as he rolled away from the giant truck. A horn sounded, searing through Rasplin's skull. He drew back fearfully with his hackles lifted. He had wandered into the city of Layette, Indiana where there was no forest for him to hide in any longer. It had been a while since he had been in a city and he certainly hadn't spent that much time wandering around looking for an angel instead of collecting souls. 

"I hope Castiel appreciates this," muttered Rasplin as he continued forward on the sidewalk instead of in the middle of the road. "And I hope he's not dead either. I am not lugging his corpse all the way back to the bunker."

Rasplin knew he was sounding bitter, but he had been up for nearly four days in a StarBound knows how long trek. All he wanted was to sleep and certainly not in a human infected concrete forest or whatever they called it. However, the scent of Castiel was strongest here. 

The crackling sound of fire sounded from a group of homeless men that were congregating under a large bridge. Rasplin had come across groups of the homeless before and hadn't had the best experience. One had tried to feed him once, but another group had tried to tie him up. It had been years ago when Rasplin had gotten complete control over his appearing and disappearing, yet the memory still was seared into his mind.

Crouching low, Rasplin's crawled forward. Every instinct was telling him to bolt the other direction, yet something was urging him closer. He parted his jaws to allow the scents all around him to wash over him. He could smell sweat, blood, other bodily fluids, ash, gasoline, and so many other things that Rasplin couldn't decipher. Nothing about this place or these group of people gave Rasplin the idea they would be receptive to a large black wolf. However, he couldn't disappear for if Castiel didn't have his grace, he wouldn't be able to see him. No, he'd have to do this without any tricks and just hope that he could trust his tracking ability as much as he could trust the scent that he had been following from Dean's amulet. 

"Hey!"

Rasplin stopped dead in his tracks when he saw three men walking toward him. Their eyes were haunted and hungry as they gazed at him. He noticed one of the men held a leash and collar in one hand while another had a baseball bat. Rasplin lowered his head into his shoulders with his lips peeled back in a snarl and claws digging into the harsh cement. He wanted to buck back and run as far away from them as possible. Something told him to stay put and hold onto the hope that he may find Castiel here.

"What have we got here," slurred the man with the baseball bat, swinging it back and forth swiftly through the air as he grew closer and closer to Rasplin. 

Rasplin narrowed his eyes to slits. He didn't want to hurt these men. All of them had a strange, sickly scent that rose from them. It wasn't quite like an illness that Rasplin had ever smelled before, but it was something completely foreign to him. Whatever it was seemed to make these men out of their minds. Rasplin knew the feeling when he had been distraught with grief, but this wasn't grief. 

"I say we cook him," exclaimed another man with the collar and leash.

Rasplin nearly busted out laughing. Let them try! 

"Leave him alone."

Rasplin lifted his head when he recognized the gravely voice of Castiel. He blinked his eyes questioningly when he couldn't see or smell Castiel's grace. From where he stood, there wasn't any part of Castiel that was an angel, at least not anymore.

The third man with broken teeth and bloodshot eyes whipped around to glare at Castiel. "And who's going to stop us," he jeered.

"I am," responded Castiel. 

Rasplin suddenly noticed that the scent of blood clung to Castiel. It was his mixed with that of another angel. It seemed that Castiel was in more danger than Rasplin had originally thought. 

"You," laughed the man as he swiveled to look at the other men around him. "You couldn't stop a leak. What makes you think you could stop us?"

Castiel's slightly frightened gaze flickered between the three men. "I could stop you better if I was all my full strength with my grace." 

The leader of the three men cackled, slapping his thigh in laugher. Fat tears rolled down his cheek from the force at which he was laying. "Oh that's good. Yeah, that's so good. You think your grace could help you?" He took a step closer to Castiel and swung a fist, colliding it with his jaw.

Castiel gasped in pain, falling to the ground. He curled into a fetal position as the man began to strike him with fierce blows to his stomach and head. Castiel's arms draped around his head to protect himself, a whimper leaving his lips. 

"You like that, huh?"

With a snarl, Rasplin shot forward. He slammed into the man's leg who was attacking Castiel. He fell to the ground harshly with Rasplin on top of him. Rasplin sunk his teeth into his shoulder, ripping skin and flesh easily. The man screamed, extending a hand to grasp at Rasplin's fur in an attempt to force him to let him go. Rasplin was having too much fun for that. 

His paw shot out with claws drawn over the man's cheek. He dug so deep that he felt his claws puncture into his mouth, feeling the man's fat tongue. Rasplin drew back, muzzle stained with blood. His red eyes glowed as he savored the taste. It had been a while since he had gotten to taste human blood. He would certainly be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

The other two men lowered down and wrapped their arms around their friend to drag him back. Rasplin prowled a few steps after them. 

"Leave and never, ever come back," Rasplin snarled.

The smallest of the three men looked up to his companions. "D-Did he just speak," he croaked.

"Oh, he can do a whole lot more than that." Rasplin took another step forward. He could think of all the things he would love to do to them. The old Rasplin wouldn't have thought twice to make them suffer. He would've even savored it.

"Rasplin!" 

Rasplin froze when he heard Castiel's voice. He looked back painstaking, muscles twisting in his neck. Castiel's eyes were pleading when he looked at him. "Leave them, please."

Reluctantly, Rasplin withdrew and bounded over to Castiel's side. Reservation quickly passed over him as he sat with his tail curled around his paws, unsure of what to do. "Castiel," he murmured. There was much more awkwardness than Rasplin had hoped for, but he couldn't seem to force it down. 

Castiel blinked tears from his eyes. Rasplin couldn't tell if they were tears of pain or relief. "Rasplin." His right arm shot forward and wrapped around Rasplin's neck, pulling him close. Rasplin stumbled as Castiel laid onto his side. Sobs wracked his body and caused his shoulders to quake while he pressed his face into Rasplin's fur. Tears flowed into his Rasplin's fur, damping it. 

Rasplin forced his body to relax as he allowed Castiel to sob all he needed to. Things weren't perfect between them even a little, but none of that mattered right now. The only thing that mattered was Castiel was here and he was alive.


End file.
